


晚秋（1-5）

by chickenricenono



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenricenono/pseuds/chickenricenono





	晚秋（1-5）

【第一章】

陈立农今天又加班到很晚，连着排了两台大手术，一般这种情况下除了正常的助理之外，还需要抽调一个人来帮他专门擦汗。

陈医生是A院骨科专家，传言说他只是听听你关节打颤的声音，就知道你是什么毛病。手术中的灯终于灭了，他一边往外走一边干脆地摘掉口罩、手套和帽子，帅气又随意的整了整刘海。露出饱满好看的额头。

很多小护士会为了看这个场面特地等在手术室门口，陈医生一撩刘海，安静的医院走廊里就不约而同的响起倒吸气的惊叹声。

 

范丞丞正点下班去市场买菜。

这一片是他负责的区域，市场的商贩他都比较熟悉，哪家的牛肉质美价平，哪家的蔬菜新鲜甜脆，他都很了解。当然，有一家豆腐店他必去，陈立农喜欢吃豆制品，尤其是传统台湾福袋，豆皮里面塞着糯米、海鲜、肉和蔬菜，在浓汤里煮，捞出来吃的时候会收获满满的幸福。

“再买一条鲈鱼，晚上有客人，我来蒸。”范丞丞差点就把车开走了，他看到陈立农的微信又倒了回去，特地找了一家福建人开的水产店。

 

他回到家，发现沙发上坐着一个学生样的男孩，他看到范丞丞的警服下意识就站了起来，面色有些惊恐。范丞丞什么混混没见过，这个干净的男孩子应该就是今天的客人吧。

“姓名？”范丞丞此话一出，有点后悔。真是审问犯人成习惯了。

“哥哥，我叫林彦俊，是陈立农的邻居。”范丞丞听到他叫自己哥哥，却直呼陈立农的大名，着实有些惊讶，天生的职业敏感度让他忍不住又想获得更多信息。

“那你们关系很好咯？立农很少在家里招待客人。”

“我跟陈立农一起长大。”

说曹操曹操就到，陈立农开门进来，他先低头看见了一双白球鞋，然后抬头冲林彦俊一笑。

“嗨，陈立农。”范丞丞和林彦俊几乎异口同声跟他打招呼。

 

陈立农家是敞开式厨房，两个系着围裙的男人全程没有交流各自认真准备自己的菜。林彦俊下了火车就直接过来了，没吃饭，肚子很饿。

“马上好了。”陈立农先把鱼端出来，叫林彦俊盛饭。结果林彦俊开锅的时候被热蒸汽烫到。

“怎么还是那么笨。”陈立农凶他，范丞丞切着菜，没有作声。

陈立农帮他简单处理了一下，然后亲自盛了三碗米饭。范丞丞的福袋也好了，还有一个青菜炒了两下也快速出锅。

 

吃完饭，趁林彦俊去洗澡，陈立农终于跟范丞丞主动说起他。

“邻居的小孩，考到C大了，9月开学之前先住家里。”

“反正是你家咯。”范丞丞胡乱按着遥控器，他倒不是反对，就是觉得说不上哪里怪怪的。

“不让他白住。买菜的事交给他吧，你也挺忙的。”

“陈医生居然还知道我很忙，我以为这个世界上只有医生才需要救死扶伤呢。”

“你遇到那些鸡毛蒜皮的破事就不能躲着点。”陈立农躺在旁边的长沙发上，剥了个橘子塞到范丞丞嘴里。

“我的地盘……我有分寸。”范丞丞被橘子酸到，五官几乎拧到一起。

陈立农嘴角上扬。

 

林彦俊洗完澡出来，只裹了一条浴巾。陈立农在书房加班，范丞丞点了一支烟。

“来一根吗？”范警官的询问套路又开始了。

“谢谢哥哥，这个抽不惯。”林彦俊瞥了一眼书房虚掩的门。

“看不上我的烟？你都抽什么，我看家里有没有。”

“偷着抽我爸的中华。”

“……好吧，那个我抽不惯。我劝你还是戒掉，小小年纪。”

“没什么烟瘾，你别让我闻到就行了。”林彦俊冲他微笑。

这小子……一进门还跟我装小白兔。

 

“你睡书房，不要乱动我电脑。”陈立农拿了件自己的短袖给林彦俊，让他别光着身子在家里走来走去。

“这种排骨身材就别露了 。”范丞丞脱掉上衣，是浑身精键的肌肉，大臂线条尤其好看。

“哥哥身材保持的真好，完全看不出岁月的痕迹。”林彦俊套上陈立农的衣服，走到范丞丞刚刚的位置坐下，拿起遥控器皱着眉说，“就是屁股得好好练练，沙发都被坐的陷下去了。”

陈立农这回没绷住，笑了，还笑出了声。

“你行。”范丞丞解开腰带，把衣服甩给陈立农，“你们俩合伙气死我。”

“范警官别和小孩子计较。”

“呵，明明是大学生了。”范丞丞气呼呼背着手走进浴室。

 

陈立农和范丞丞很久没做了。不是感情不好，是真的太忙，每天回来吃完饭洗漱好就一点力气都没有了。两个人在一起三年了，总体来讲各方面都很和谐，也很般配。

“今天你在下面吧。”范丞丞从床头柜里拿出润滑液，摸着陈立农的臀瓣。

“我想在上面。”陈立农抓过润滑液，粗暴掰开范丞丞的腿，挤了很多涂在他后面。

“你怎么急成这样？”范丞丞很少见到陈立农如此这般，他对前戏的要求很龟毛。

“你别叫太大声，小心被听到。”陈立农在门外磨蹭了几下，径直捅了进去。范丞丞只能咬住枕头，警官的威风荡然无存。

陈立农把手按在他的臀瓣上固定，下身用力顶，搞得范丞丞又爽又克制，全然把呻吟压在布面里，激烈的撞击差点磕到我们范警官的头。他干脆用手撑住床头，缓冲这股蛮力。

“你是不是偷吃了你们药房的伟哥。”范丞丞背过手想拉住他的脖子，又怕力度控制不好弄伤陈立农，只能先忍着。

“你话怎么这么多。”陈立农哑着嗓子，过量的汗水滴在范丞丞背上，他拉起被子擦掉，放慢了点速度和节奏。

“敢换个姿势么。”范警官觉得前身的激烈摩擦有些难受。

“不敢，打不过你。”陈立农在他臀瓣上狠狠拍了两下，咬着牙再次冲刺。情浓之时又在范丞丞耳边打了个响指，充满挑衅意味。

就在陈立农快要射了的时候范丞丞手机响了。靠北！扫兴！十有八九是小混混们晚上出来闹事。

“不许接。”陈立农把他手机踢到地上。

“下来啊。”范丞丞扭着腰臀，脖子连着后背都是汗津津。

“陈立农我数到三，断在里面我不管。”

“……操你的。”陈立农拔了出来，刚刚兴奋充血的前身还没有射出来却已经有点软掉了。

范丞丞飞速爬起来一边穿裤子一边回电话，跟同事确认地点和事态，停顿了一下，没有带枪。

“回来补偿你。”他拍了拍陈立农的肩膀，想吻却没敢吻，害怕被平日里高冷的陈医生咬。

“赶紧滚。”陈立农穿上短裤，激情虽然褪去，但身体还是难受，他打算再去冲个凉平静平静，能射出来多少算多少吧。

 

林彦俊听到关门声，从屋里走了出来。客厅亮了一盏小灯，陈立农正在给自己倒啤酒，待泡沫散尽，只有大半杯的满。

“恋人未满噢。”林彦俊抢过来喝了掉两大口。

“回去睡觉。”

“射了吗，要我帮你吗？”

“别的不行，骚话很行。”陈立农抢过杯子把酒倒满，重重放在桌上。

“你们深夜扰民。”

“你看不惯就不要住啊。”

“我还没被开过，很紧。”

“睡觉去！”陈立农啤酒干脆也不喝了，转身走进浴室。

林彦俊拿出手铐大力甩了两下。发出存在感极强的金属碰撞声音。

“在哪拿的？”陈立农站定回头看他。

“他外套兜里。”

“遭了，那他今天枪和手铐都没带？”

“可能留下给我们玩吧。”林彦俊讲每一句话的时候都云淡风轻，好像一切与他无关似的。陈立农马上给范丞丞拨电话，却是一直占线。

“咔——”林彦俊把陈立农的手和自己的铐住。

“他不会有事。”

“你什么意思？”

“这么久没见面，连个吻都没有吗哥。”

 

陈立农从小就立志学医。他总是拿身边的人当病号做实验。

于是整天跟在他屁股后面的林彦俊就成为了头号种子选手。

林彦俊高烧三十八度，陈立农先给他把脉，神神叨叨摸了半天，最后冒出了一句：这是喜脉啊。

林彦俊换牙的时候，陈立农多方讯问，最后决定在牙上绑线拴门把手，利用关门的力量拔牙。结果他还没准备好，一阵大风刮来就把门吹闭了，林彦俊差点整个人都飞出去，待大家冷静下来的时他已经满脸是血。

陈爸对着陈立农就是一顿狠揍，还好林彦俊没什么事，后来门牙也都长出来了。

陈立农悄悄把林彦俊的乳牙藏起来，想着以后真的成为大医生，再拿出来跟他道歉。

 

“阿俊，你还知道我是你哥。”

 

【第二章】

“我认床，睡不着。”

林彦俊拉扯了一下手铐，把陈立农往自己这边拽。

“你要试着跟它熟悉，慢慢就习惯了，你一直不睡怎么行。”陈立农耐着性子跟他周旋，心里还是很担心范丞丞。

“是哦，你一直不睡我怎么行。”林彦俊浅笑看着一脸无奈的陈立农，从兜里掏出钥匙打开手铐。

这小子今天怎么这么乖。

“骚乱是我找人搞得，你别担心，过俩小时就回来了。”

“……你现在真的…越来越难管。”

“被你带大的，当然。”

“你别给他添乱，他有时候太一根筋了。”

林彦俊也不知道有没有在听，他盯着陈立农的短裤看。陈立农有点不好意思，他下意识用手挡住，但是又觉得太刻意。

“别看了。”

“男人不可以太小。”

“哪里小了？”陈立农今天晚上真是太惨。

“手啊，不然呢。我睡了，晚安，”

林彦俊把手铐一起带回了书房，陈立农听到了门反锁的声音。

 

反正现在已经十万分的清醒了，陈立农看了看桌上的啤酒，还是拿起来都喝光了。等他快速冲凉出来，发现林彦俊躺在他和范丞丞的床上，还把自己的手和床头拷了起来。

林彦俊半眯着眼睛看他，似困非困的样子，少年感的面庞上透着初樱的粉红，是过分的娇弱好看。

“我怕你了。”陈立农估摸着他也不会轻易让自己找到钥匙。

 

范丞丞到了酒吧之后发现报警的人和受害方都不见了。他和同事小张面面相觑。

“什么鬼？”范警官的爆脾气已经箭在弦上。

“敢耍我们？这帮小崽子欠收拾！”

“我……”丞丞其实有点心疼陈立农。他被自己不知道憋了多少次。小张递了根烟给他，两个人猛吸了几口，心情稍微缓和了一点。

“来都来了，哥请你喝一杯吧。”范丞丞很不好意思耽误别人的休息时间，却恨不得把自己一天24个小时都用在工作上。

“谢谢丞哥。”

结果男人喝起酒抽起烟聊起天（吹起牛逼），不知不觉天就亮了。范丞丞看了一眼手机，才发现陈立农的未接电话。

 

陈立农没有躺在林彦俊旁边睡，皮孩也识趣的自己打开手铐，他才不会让自己一晚上这么难受。只不过林彦俊后来真的睡着了，而陈立农在沙发上坐到天亮。

范丞丞蹑手蹑脚开门进来，带着一股浓重的烟气和酒气。陈立农一个抱枕扔过去，给了醉汉眼冒金星的致命一击。

“嘶——嗨，早上好。”范丞丞把外套扔在地上，准备一会连着今天的衣服洗掉。

“好你妈。”陈医生平时是不讲脏话的。他的脏话都用来对付范丞丞这个不让他省心的男朋友。

“嘻嘻。”范丞丞嬉皮笑脸应对，他凑过来要亲陈立农，却被骨科医生捏住手腕。

“想脱臼吗，我再亲自给你接上。”

“啊啊啊错了错了错了，我去洗澡，我去洗澡。”范丞丞捡起外套就冲到浴室，路过卧室看见床上躺着林彦俊，被子只盖了一角，白色内裤的边和修长的腿都在外面露着。

“什么情况？”范丞丞压低声音问陈立农。

未料陈立农见他终于平安回来，靠着沙发扶手立刻睡着了。

范警官心里很暖。

 

 

陈立农实在有点困，打车去了医院。出门前看见在床上睡得四仰八叉的两个人 ，觉得心有那么一点累，却又藏着很多甜。

林彦俊被范丞丞嘴里呼出的酒气和有点大的鼾声吵醒。

“怎么是你！”他瞪大了眼睛，把被子使劲往自己这边拽。

范丞丞也醒了，他睁开眼睛，看见面前小白兔一样可爱的炸毛男孩，拉过来狠揉了他的头发一通。

“放开我啦变态。”林彦俊这个人双标有点严重。

“你是他弟，就是我弟。”丞丞笑的很开心。毕竟警察，不太容易被挣脱。林彦俊气的想打人。

于是两个晨勃的大男人在床上嬉闹撕打，范丞丞的前身蹭着男孩的腿，他自己没有什么意识，但是敏感的男孩却被刺激到而肿胀更大。

林彦俊的脸一下就红了，他感觉到前身的润滑液冒出来，沾在了内裤上。

慢半拍的范丞丞终于停手。

 

范丞丞从冰箱里拿出了昨天多做的福袋。

“给你合着汤热一下啊。”

“谢谢。”聪明的皮孩倒是不抗拒美食。

“有没有兴趣跟我去警局。”

“没有。”

“听陈立农说你学法律的啊。”

“是，好像不关哥哥的事吧。”

“下午有个棘手的案子，你可以先学习。”

“你是个片儿警吧，张三踩了李四的鞋被李四送了一拐这种纷争我不是很感兴趣。”

“才不是！”范丞丞被福袋里的汤烫到，嗷嗷叫了两声。

“陈立农到底看上你哪点啊。”

范丞丞抢过林彦俊的碗。“别吃了，扫地去。”

“扫就扫。”林彦俊站起来收起椅子。“那你洗碗。”

 

范警官才不是片警。但是片警的事他也干。

 

陈立农今天门诊，脖子很酸。眼睛很酸。手更酸。

他拜托同科室的小护士帮他买了杯咖啡。

“下一位。”陈立农闭着眼揉了揉太阳穴，觉得自己有活过来一点。

“大夫，我心有点痛。”

林彦俊穿着陈立农那件蓝白条纹衬衣，笑嘻嘻坐在椅子上。

“心脏的毛病我看不了，你挂错科了。”

“大夫，心痛到骨头都要裂开了。”林彦俊像模像样的捂着胸口，看起来孤单弱小又无助。

“保安，这里有人医闹，麻烦把他带走。”

“谁！谁在医闹！放着我来！”

范丞丞脚下生风，势如闪电。

“……你们俩有病啊！”

“对啊，找你看病啊。”不知道林彦俊是在笑范丞丞的傻样子，还是在得意他们的恶作剧。

“去拍脑CT吧。”

“我俩是来调节一下气氛，让你歇会。”

“两个笨蛋。”

“我一会直接去局里，晚上你带小俊外面吃吧。”

“什么小俊，别跟我套近乎。”林彦俊把范丞丞搭在自己肩膀上的手拨掉。

“你把他一起带走。”

“我不走。”林彦俊一倒，躺在旁边的病床上，两腿一蹬装死。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈…聪明啊。”范警官朝皮皮俊wink，表示赞许。

陈立农把手里的笔攥紧，大臂爆起一根青筋。“下一位病人，您先进来等。”

 

晚上下班，陈立农带林彦俊去吃日式拉面。

“范丞丞说他今天要很晚回来。”

“你现在一点礼貌都没有。”陈立农拿筷子尾端敲  
他的头。

“你喜欢他什么啊？”林彦俊一边玩着波子汽水那颗弹珠，一边偷瞄他。

“他有个关系很好的同事死在我们医院了，送来的时候身上已经没几处是好的，我当时在急诊，初出茅庐，直接被吓到了。”

“他送同事来的吗。”

“是啊，他哭的眼睛通红，但还是忍着情绪办事办案。我对他印象很深。”

“然后你就爱上他了？”

“那个同事是他下属，小实习生，负责片区安全。谁也没料到那天情况这么严重。自那之后，大事小事他都会跟了。”

“所以你就喜欢傻的。”林彦俊闷头吃面。

陈立农给他碗里夹了一块肉。

“对啊，怪你太聪明了。”

 

 

“哥，你进来下。”林彦俊看到浴室里爬着一只小蜘蛛。

“怎么了？”陈立农走进来，林彦俊立刻躲到他身后，恨不得双脚离地。

“还这么怕虫。真是小孩子。”

林彦俊把手放在陈立农腰间抱住。

“我其实也很傻的。”

“我知道啊。”陈立农拉下他的手，走出去开门把蜘蛛放生。

“我可以把第一次给哥吗？”林彦俊吻了一下陈立农的脖颈。

“留给你的爱人吧。”

林彦俊很委屈，他嗅着陈立农耳后的古龙水味寻着他的嘴唇吻了过去。他往嘴里塞了一颗从陈立农办公室玻璃柜里顺的带有轻微麻醉效果的药，撬开陈立农的嘴巴用舌头卷了进去。

“什么东西啊。”陈立农推开他。

“会让你想打死我的东西。”

 

范丞丞今天没有准时下班，他忙到十点半才回来。

客厅和卧室都是黑的，浴室的门缝里透着光，水声作响。

他脱掉上衣走进卧室，看见陈立农居然在裸睡，呼吸很均匀。他靠过去亲他的脊椎和长腿，手不自觉的伸向臀瓣的沟壑。

浴室发出了奇怪的声响，动静很大。

“小俊？没事吧？”

范丞丞撞开门，发现林彦俊摔倒在浴缸里。他冲过去把他抱起来，男孩浑身发热，前身还肿着，他很虚弱环住范丞丞的脖子，靠过来试图跟他说话。

范丞丞给他拿了条浴巾裹起来，放在沙发上。

“好了，你说吧。”他靠近林彦俊的嘴边。

“我怎么…比你还傻……”林彦俊滚烫的呼吸洒在他的耳边，很痒。

“……靠。”早知道让你在浴缸里躺到天亮。

 

那颗药没什么麻醉效果，就是强效安眠药。林彦俊自己还误食三分之一。费了老大劲把陈立农扒光，结果他也撑不住了，打算去冲个凉清醒一下，没想到。

皮皮俊摔到了尾骨，在家里趴了一周。

陈立农叫范丞丞给他上药。

范警官倒着骑在他身上，把男孩的裤子褪到大腿根。

“会有点凉哦。”范丞丞一脸幸灾乐祸，下手倒是蛮轻。

“疼……”林彦俊不敢动，动了更疼。

范丞丞故意往下涂了一点，药膏差点就进了后面。

“禽兽啊！人民警察！”平日里装淡定的皮孩终于忍不了了。

“闹着玩的，弟弟乖。”

是哦。

玩者无心，但是要小心被玩者有意。

 

 

【第三章】

 

立秋一到，北方的凉意的就从更北的地方飘过来。空调的温度需要调高一点，睡到半夜如果还没有抢过来爱人的被子，那么露在外面的皮肤就会起鸡皮疙瘩，还有可能伴随几个喷嚏。

范丞丞对于陈立农睡觉抢被子的无良行为都想立案侦查了。

 

林彦俊最近热衷一件脸红心跳又上瘾的事，偷看哥哥们做爱。

不是刻意，但也不能说完全没有好奇心。夜深人静的喘息是月色朦胧的旋律，悸动又不安分的少年辗转反侧，把头重重压在枕头下捂住耳朵也无能为力，这暧昧的声音和律动仿佛是从自己的身体里延展出来的，幽幽绵绵，化骨又挠心。

在卧室里做他们基本会把门反锁，但是偶尔会在浴室和客厅沙发上，这就给了少年的臆想一个对应素材的机会。陈立农被范丞丞一路从卧室吻到沙发，他拽住他的衣领，想拉他去更安全的床上，但是范丞丞很无所畏惧，他觉得林彦俊又不是小孩子了，这种事情迟早要经历和知晓，况且动静和呻吟都已经压着了，这是两个人应该拥有和享受的快乐。

“今天换我。”范丞丞让陈立农跪在沙发上，分开细长紧实的双腿，双手撑住沙发的靠背。警官对于医生比自己高这件事一直耿耿于怀，但是又很爱他的身材比例。陈立农的腿长到脚已经碰到茶几的地步，这个体位的解锁好像遇到了一点困难。

“你压低一点，屁股抬高。”范丞丞拍了一下陈立农的屁股，没怎么使劲，响声倒是很大。陈立农回过头狠狠瞪了他一眼，做了一个“嘘”的手势。

他把腰压低，屁股撅得更高，范丞丞垫着脚终于进去了。

这种感受很奇妙，沙发突然有了很大弹性。范丞丞抱住陈立农的大腿根一下一下顶，陈立农感觉自己被撞击，但又是软绵绵轻飘飘的惬意，他低声唤着范丞丞的名字，想让他一并照顾自己的前身。

“只能站着来。”范丞丞抱住陈立农的腰拉他起立，两个人撑在电视机旁边的空白背景墙上做，陈立农的手汗渗进墙面，范丞丞一边冲刺一边帮他套弄着前面，两个人激烈拥吻，根本没有注意到门缝里那双晶晶亮的大眼睛。

男孩毫无防备的在两个哥哥之前射了，他有点不知所措，赶紧去拿纸巾擦。平时都是在浴室里解决，不需要处理，然而今天还穿着条黑色短裤，简直要完蛋。

范丞丞和陈立农几乎同时射了出来，两个人的唇舌却未分开，而是从刚刚交战似的猛烈慢慢换成了和平签约后的温柔。陈医生的舌头会僵硬一点，他只有在骂范丞丞的时候才巧舌如簧；范警官每天面对各种各样不幸的人，舌头却很软，是坚硬外壳里的柔情包容。

范丞丞帮陈立农摘掉被他射的很满的套子，又拿着自己的，放在一起调戏他。“还是陈医生厉害。”

“滚去洗澡。”

自此，背景墙上出现了几个来路不明的手指印。范丞丞每次看到都要笑，陈立农就黑着脸踩他，林彦俊则小脸一红望向窗外。

 

对于第一次偷偷围观就看到陈立农被人干，林彦俊其实心情有点复杂。男孩的理论知识有，实践却基本为零。他某次洗澡看到柜子里的润滑液，就挤了一点在自己的后面，微凉的晶冻液体顺着后庭的褶皱外圈被自己用手指滑了进去，说不上来什么感觉，反正不怎么舒服就对了。他又想起范丞丞在陈立农身体里抽插的画面，所以……哥哥会更喜欢哪样呢？

范丞丞说陈立农对前戏要求很高，确实是这样，他喜欢先温柔后激烈，是循序渐进的占有。但是他自己做攻的时候，就很……横冲直撞了。

范警官被陈医生压在浴缸里，听诊器顺着他的嘴唇一路向下，寻着心脏的扑通扑通，滑到那对挺拔的粉红乳尖上。陈医生先用了一点力量压住范警官的敏感地带，又抬起来反复拨弄，微微的刺痛和瘙痒让范警官搭在浴缸边上的臂膀情不自禁来回晃。陈医生的听诊器一路向下，落在范警官的前身上，他突然不动了，认真聆听。

“喂。”范警官从氤氲水汽里睁开眼。

“别吵。”陈立农皱着眉，听诊器又滑向龟头的位置，在那里摩擦了好久。他起身去洗脸池把听诊器冲冷一点，这一次直接夹在范丞丞囊袋下面的缝隙里。

“靠！”范警官立刻缩回腿，臀瓣条件反射把听诊器夹住，试图将它调整成与自己体温相同。

“夹太紧了。”陈立农的听诊器还挂在耳朵上，一脸禁欲系的高冷。“您的问题就是太紧，我帮您松一松。”

林彦俊这次没敢开门围观，他只是站在门外听，就能感受到陈立农做攻时的不可一世。

“操，陈立农，你他妈轻点啊。”

 

 

范丞丞喊林彦俊帮他晾床单。

“来了。”林彦俊有点困，但还是磨磨蹭蹭走了过来。范丞丞又不穿衣服，只着一条平角内裤，囊袋那里还鼓鼓的，轮廓很明显。

“暴露狂。”林彦俊脑海中其实已经浮现了范丞丞的前身，警官的尺寸确实很优越。

“色小孩！”范丞丞把床单搭在他的脑袋上，哈哈大笑。

“暴露狂！！！”林彦俊像一只中了陷阱的小猫，疯狂用爪子扒拉，但是浸湿的床单很长很重，不那么容易挣脱。

“你几岁啊！这样又要重新洗！”林彦俊的头发也被弄得乱糟糟。处女座很生气。

“没事，一点灰。”范丞丞让他拽住床单的另一边，两个人用力抖了抖。

“你是不是也喜欢男生。”范警官换上了八卦脸，挑着眉问男孩。

“关你屁事。”林彦俊最近和陈立农一个习惯，动不动就要怼范丞丞。只怪范警官可爱到欠扁。

“当然关我的事，你一定要注意保护措施。”

“像你们俩这样哦。”林彦俊抬起头看着范丞丞的眼睛，话讲出来，又有一丝闪躲。

“啊……果然是色小孩！”范丞丞捏了一下林彦俊的脸。

“这是脸，不是面皮！”他揉了揉脸，觉得气不过，又反过去捏了一下范丞丞，结果被他拉住手扣在身后。

范丞丞趁机在林彦俊的前身上摸了一把。

“变态！”男孩脸又红了，他靠着范丞丞起伏的胸膛，在他肩膀上咬了一口。

“我知道你喜欢陈立农。”范警官放开男孩，笑着整了整已经挂晾好的床单边角。

“他也知道。”林彦俊突然很泄气。

“实话讲，我也不确定自己能陪他多久。”

“你什么意思？”

“我的工作性质啊。有今天不一定有明天。”范警官拉着林彦俊坐在沙发上，帮他整了整头发。

“其实我很害怕有一天他会在毫无准备的情况下接手我这个患者。”范丞丞神色忧郁。

“闭嘴。”林彦俊语气很凶，但是心里还是突然陷下去一块。

“是那种他处理不了的伤残。”

“暴露狂你别再说了。”林彦俊别过头去，一滴眼泪突然降落掉在了沙发上。他下意识用手擦了擦沙发的布面，却把泪痕铺开了。

“人生嘛，总得有个准备。”范丞丞笑了，他抱了抱男孩。“做饭去咯！”

 

 

陈立农下班回家，觉得今天气氛格外和谐。

衣服床单都洗的干净晾的平整。范丞丞没加班，坐在沙发上看动画片。林彦俊罕见的枕着他的大腿一起看，手里还抱着一桶爆米花。

“对不起，我好像走错了。”陈立农关上门。

没人理他？？？

他再次开门进来。两个人对着电视机哈哈大笑，爆米花都洒了一地。

还是没人理他。

“你俩给我挪个位置呗。”陈医生从未料到会在自己家里遭受如此待遇。

林彦俊收起腿坐了起来，他顺势把头靠在陈立农肩膀上，给他喂了两颗爆米花。

“看什么呢？”陈立农把手搭在林彦俊肩膀上，嘴里嚼着爆米花，眯着眼睛找字幕。

“《齐木楠雄的灾难》”

 

初秋的夜晚。

范丞丞把门窗关好。

陈立农拿了本书看。

林彦俊躺在床上看星星。

 

“丞丞，今天读到了一句话很伤感。”

“什么？陈立农没有范丞丞长得帅吗？”

“……帅还是我帅。”

“小俊也很帅。”

“……你听不听我说。”仿佛已经感觉到了陈医生的指节吱吱作响。

“您说。”

“最难的不是第一个吻，而是最后一个。”

“好感人，要哭了。”

“……睡了睡了。”

 

初秋的夜晚。

林彦俊裹紧被子，想着一张模糊的脸，偷偷释放自己的感觉。

 

【第四章】

快乐是时光总是很短暂。

例如暑假。

“离暑假最近的时候，我们之间的距离只有0.01公分，60天之后，他离开了我，然后，我爱上了寒假。”

林彦俊如是说。

范丞丞帮他把行李装好，塞进后备箱。

“小子，赶紧给我下楼。”范警官一条彪悍语音飘过去。

“等一下，我和小绿告个别。”林彦俊走到阳台，给绿萝的叶子喷了点水。“你要好好照顾自己，小绿。”

陈立农站在门口看着他演。

“啊。桶精，是你吗桶精。”林彦俊又走到厨房那边，对着干净的垃圾桶假装擦眼泪。“我给你讲个冷笑话吧桶精。你知道青蛙最害怕……”

“你走不走。”陈立农抓起门背后那跟警棍搭在肩上，恶狠狠走过来。“我告诉你，一切都晚了，你识趣一点。”

“老大，老大我错了，你不要打我。”

陈立农把警棍轻轻放在林彦俊的下巴上，强迫他抬起头。男孩恐惧兮兮的配合，他把一只手颤巍巍搭在警棍上，鼻尖抽泣。“小棍，你知道什么动物最容易害怕吗……”

“是海狮！”范丞丞推开门进来。带着秋老虎的热火和怒火。

“林彦俊，陈立农，我数到三！”

两个人立刻拉着手一溜烟钻进电梯。

告辞。

 

 

难得三个人都休息的周末，林彦俊却要开始军训。他真的很烦。

“万一没我宿舍怎么办。”他死死抓着范丞丞的副驾靠背。

“操场南北通透，以天为盖以地为床，潇洒啊！”范丞丞按下窗户，点了支烟。

“农哥，这种人你怎么都敢往家里领。”

“哦，这会儿知道叫哥了。”陈立农扶了一下架在鼻梁上的眼镜，认真观察路况。

“学校离家不远，我可以每天回来吗？”

“军训期间应该不行吧。”

“你是不是害怕军训晒黑啊？还是吃不了苦。”范丞丞依旧一脸幸灾乐祸。

“男人没有在怕的！”林彦俊弹了一下范丞丞的后脑勺。

“你们教官说不定我认识，到时候让他好好照顾你哟。”范警官开始活动关节。

“心理阴暗。”

“你们俩坐好，马上到了。”陈医生在路口拐了弯，车停在C大生活区门外。

“走吧，走吧，人总要学着自己长大。”范丞丞立刻帮林彦俊打开车门。

“难听死了，跑调大王。”林彦俊毫不情愿走下车，接过陈立农手里的行李箱，慢吞吞往学校里挪。

“房间没旋转 ，就想离场。”范丞丞绕着陈立农舞了两下。

“好了，过两天就来接你。”陈立农朝林彦俊挥了挥手，拽着范警官的领子把他带上了车。

 

“啊。小俊走的第一分钟，想他。”范丞丞拿出手机，给林彦俊发了条语音。“多吃点饭哦！”

“还没问你，那件案子怎么样了。”陈立农打算跟他去看场电影。

“家属还是三天两头来局里找麻烦啊。”

“没人管管？”

“怎么管？万一一激动用头去撞我们警局的门，还了得？”

“先打断他的腿，再送到我这儿来，我帮他接回去。”

“哈哈哈，陈医生厉害了。”

“想办法解决吧，别拖着了，不然迟早出事。”

“跟领导说了很多次了，看怎么弄吧。”范丞丞伸了个懒腰，打开音乐。

“你呢，上次那个病人还骚扰你吗？”

“经常看见他蹲在医院门口，也不进来，应该无碍。”遇到一个红灯，陈立农停住，摇下自己这边的车窗。

然后两个人同时看向彼此，是灵魂契合的笑。

 

林彦俊果然被教官盯上了。

他怀疑这个魔鬼不但跟范丞丞认识，而且关系还很好。两个人讲话一样欠扁，还喜欢针对他。

几乎从不流汗的自己现在已经湿透透。

“林彦俊！你腿踢高一点！”

“干嘛啦！”林彦俊心里想，我一米八几的腿踢的还不够高吗，要踢到你头上吗。

“你那是什么表情。”教官走过来盯着他看，花痴中带着一点责备。“就你毛病多。”

“报告教官，我面无表情。”

“罚跑三圈。”

“为什么啊！”林彦俊真的要被逼疯了。

“你说谎。”

“我没有啊！”

“你看，你明明在笑。”他往林彦俊腰上戳了一下，果然小酒窝马上露了出来。

天呐，范丞丞，你不会真的灵魂附体吧。

救我啊陈立农。

 

陈立农去接林彦俊的时候，差点没认出来。

黑成炭了。

“啊，哥！”林彦俊冲过去抱住他，是真情实感的落泪。

“等一下，你不会掉色吧。”陈立农一本正经的掸了掸白衬衣上林彦俊蹭过的地方。

“救命啊，范丞丞虐待我。”

“虐待你什么？”

“他用妖术将灵魂附在我们教官身上折磨我。”

“阿俊，我是个医生，你跟我说这些，认真的吗？”陈立农哭笑不得。

“那个傻子怎么没来。”

“他……有点忙。”

“肯定是灵魂还没来得及换回去！”林彦俊上车，接过陈立农给他买的冰可乐，大口大口喝了进去。

“大概是吧。”

 

陈立农没敢告诉他，范丞丞被闹事的家属误伤，正躺在医院里休养。好在并无大碍。

 

“他晚上要加班吗？”

“嗯，今天晚上不回来。”

“那我们可以内个。”

“内什么内个，我拒绝黑炭。”

“喔。”

林彦俊低头给范丞丞发了条消息。“大笨蛋，不要太拼。”

“听说晒黑不少。”范丞丞回复的很快。

靠……果然！那个教官就是你本人！

“别惹你哥生气。”范丞丞又补了一句。经过这次的意外，虽不算太严重，但是他心里的担忧又多了一分。

 

“林彦俊，及时行乐。这是我给你的授权。”

范丞丞如是说。

 

 

晚上回去，林彦俊看起来心事重重。

“怎么了，就吃这么点？”

“不饿。”

“都瘦成这样了，回去你妈看到以为我虐待你。”

“你是虐待我啊。”

“那你回学校吧。”

“嗯，马上开学了。”

“男子汉要学会独立生活。”

“男子汉想要先了却一桩心事。”

“……你别又傻呼呼。”

“我就是想把第一次给你啊，有什么错吗。”

“我是有男朋友的人。”

“你又不是没出去玩过，更何况我也不是什么奇奇怪怪的人啊。”

“屁孩，你别上升哦。”

“你就试一试嘛！”屁孩气的原地跺脚。

陈立农没忍住笑意，他面前这个人明明就是一副哥哥偷偷出去玩不带我的任性样子。他怎么下得去手呢。

“认真的？”

“当然了。”

“那去我床上趴好。”

 

陈医生提了一个大医药箱出来。

他取出一次性手套、纱布、剪刀、止血钳、针管、润滑液、酒精……

“陈立农，我不是要找你做手术。”林彦俊的眼睛瞬间瞪得好大。

“不啊，准备工作罢了，要有职业道德。”

“你们俩也没这样啊？”

“你怎么知道我们俩怎样？”陈医生示意林彦俊脱裤子。“快点，我要给你消毒了。”

“消毒？”男孩红着脸把裤子脱掉。

陈立农拉下他的内裤，将蘸了酒精的棉花在臀瓣上迂回盘旋了好几圈然后扔掉，又取了一块新的，顺着林彦俊臀瓣的缝隙往下轻轻擦。

林彦俊此刻真的是又期待、又害怕、又爽、又痒。

“接下来我要用这个钳子帮你把后面先撑开，撑到一个拳头那么大。”

“靠！你当我白痴是不是！你有那么粗吗？”林彦俊眼含怒意，哥哥根本没想上他，就是想吓唬他。

林彦俊把床上乱七八糟的东西都随着被子一起拽到床下，将陈立农拉倒，骑在他身上。

“今天一定要。”他吻住陈立农。

陈立农的手套还没有摘，橡胶质感碰到林彦俊的光滑小臂，摩擦的力度双倍。男孩生涩的吻技其实还是带着试探性的，他舔着陈立农不太配合的唇齿和牙床，丰润的唇瓣包裹住薄软的两片，惹得陈立农只能粗笨呼吸，两个人鼻尖也蹭着，长长的睫毛也蹭着，初秋的风吹动纱帘，纱帘轻扫地面，这间屋子里的触碰都变得痒痒的，心跳也突然翻倍了。

林彦俊的舌尖终于从陈立农悄然的喘息里探了进去，尝到了哥哥口腔里的清爽甜味。不会像上次的仓皇失措和尴尬收场了。他越探越深，两个人温柔交换彼此的气味，陈立农也慢慢妥协。

究竟吻了多久，大概只有星星和月亮才知道。

“我来吧。”陈立农让林彦俊从他身上下来。“第一次会很痛。”他终于把手套摘掉，开了一瓶新的润滑液。

陈立农不知道自己为什么会如此分心，那些一起长大的画面就这样在脑海中放送成电影。故事从燥热的夏天开始，他停下自行车路过冰室为换牙的林彦俊买了一罐橘子味的汽水，拉开易拉罐递给他，没想到男孩喝的太急碳酸气泡全涌上了他的白色短袖，于是在回去的路上陈立农一直在想怎么躲过妈妈的挨骂；秋天的时候两个人踩着落叶吱吱作响的马路，买了一个闪着灯的悠悠球玩，林彦俊的身高拉不起来，他扬起头看着陈立农的下巴，伸手去够他已经生长出来的细碎胡茬。

男孩的后庭很紧，陈医生今晚格外体贴。他从林彦俊的后背吻下来，在敏感的腰部多作停留，林彦俊禁不住微笑颤抖，前身也肿胀起来。陈立农两只手都没闲着，一边帮他润滑，一边帮他套弄。林彦俊第一次被别人同时刺激前后两个部位，像条小蛇一样不安分的扭动。

“一根手指可以进去咯。”他舔着林彦俊的耳垂，连着他的耳圈一起含进口中。林彦俊抓住床单，一开始的轻微不适慢慢褪去，化作了难以言喻的习惯和喜欢。

陈立农把林彦俊的双腿分开，林彦俊也很配合的自己扒开臀瓣，是那种乖巧诱人的可爱。陈立农加大了润滑液的用量，放了两根手指进去，没想到瞬间被肠壁吸住，看来是未被打开过的男孩的本能反应。

“阿俊，你放松一点。”陈立农又上前温柔吻住他，两根手指在他的肠壁里换位交叉，一点点攻陷男孩的初次娇羞。

故事也来到了似曾相识的秋天，两个人游泳后上岸，冲凉的时候彼此赤裸，陈立农注意到男孩的器官发育的很好，林彦俊觉察到了哥哥的目光，故意转过身去。陈立农一边给游泳圈放气，一边嘲笑依然是只旱鸭子的林彦俊。

“我先进来试试看。”陈立农不像和别人那样径直贯穿，而是一点点探进去，仅仅是前端的摩擦试探就徘徊了很久，林彦俊咬着嘴唇，做好了痛的准备。陈立农终于先进去了三分之一，然后捏着林彦俊的臀瓣，一点点朝里滑着，慢慢进到了三分之二。

陈立农当然也不敢抽插的太快，因为他还没听到男孩发出舒服的呻吟，害怕他不适应。林彦俊却觉得没有他想的那么难受，陈立农的一部分在自己的身体里了，是最私密的交合，他松了一口气，原来自己是沉迷这种感觉的，被喜欢的人一点点占有，充实又满足。

冬天，永远过不去陈立农高考的那个冬天，林彦俊的妈妈拦着他不去打扰哥哥复习，陈立农把悠悠球送给他。两个人隔着同一层楼的走廊，在零下十几度的天气里，一起打开窗户迎接雪花。

“新年快乐，陈立农。”  
“新年快乐，阿俊。”

 

“陈立农……”男孩又直呼哥哥的大名。原来他从那么早开始就直呼自己的大名了。“我很开心。”

在林彦俊细碎又隐忍的呻吟里，陈立农加快了抽插的速度，抱住他的腰冲刺。

“这件事会上瘾的，我的傻阿俊。”

陈立农如是说。

 

 

【第五章】

上一次这样抱着阿俊睡整晚不知道是什么时候的事了。陈立农赶紧按掉闹钟，害怕响声吵醒屁孩，看来最近军训真的辛苦了，屁孩的鼾声断断续续呼了一整晚。

陈立农其实昨晚还蛮想再来第二次的。但是怕他受不了，也觉得自己不能太过分，不然事情会不可控制。林彦俊就像青木瓜的酸甜，饭前吃开胃，饭后吃解腻，无法浅尝即止，只会越陷越深。陈立农轻轻吻了一下林彦俊的挺翘鼻尖，清凉的温度立刻贴着食道钻进胃里，他好像又饿了。

林彦俊团成一团继续睡了，陈立农喝了一杯温水缓解发干的喉咙和清凉的胃，简单收拾了下，洗漱完毕去医院了。

 

例行查房结束，陈立农来到范丞丞的病房，给他带了油条和粥。

“我一直有个问题想问你，你为什么不喝豆浆啊？”陈立农把他扶起来，支起病床上的挡板。

“奇怪？我的英雄事迹没跟你说过？”

“您的英雄事迹还真没跟我说过。”

“就是我们家楼下之前￥%…*&…”范丞丞塞了一大口包子进去，差点把自己噎到。

“好了好了，咽下去再说。”

范丞丞吞了两口粥，狂拍自己的前胸。“唉哟……最近水逆吧。”

“你还知道水逆？”

“小俊那天说的。”

“你俩平时还聊这些？”陈立农突然有点不自在，下意识去摸白大褂的口袋。然而兜里什么都没有，却让敏锐的警官发现了他的神色慌张。

“我俩什么都聊，还聊你。”范丞丞一边喝粥，一边嚼包子，还是不知悔改的贪婪吞咽。

“是应该多聊聊我，毕竟我是一家之主。”陈立农弯着眉笑了笑，拍了拍范丞丞的残臂。

“我跟你讲，过几天回去小俊肯定要嘲笑我是独臂大侠。”

“不会，他已经开学了，也就周末回来。”

“那也会碰面啊，我这得一两个月才能动刀动枪吧。”

“你给我静下心休息，一个来月就差不多了。”

“嘿嘿。”范丞丞呼噜噜把粥喝光，陈立农帮他将垃圾收好。

“我先去忙了，中午来给你送饭。”

“好。诶，我的英雄事迹你不听了吗？”

“下一次吧，你再睡会。”

陈立农拎着垃圾袋，还不忘整理白大褂，看看刚刚坐下的地方有没有起皱。

范丞丞看着他略显匆忙的背影，不知怎的，心里竟然有点不是滋味。他也拍了拍自己的伤口，已经不那么痛了。啊，果然这世上还有什么事能敌得过时间呢？

 

林彦俊一觉睡醒已经是中午。他看着被陈立农处理过的“犯罪现场”，又回忆起昨晚的小细节，一个激灵钻到了枕头底下。

“嘿……”屁孩有种愿望实现的满足和开心。

他趴在床上悄咪咪的想从床单上找寻一些羞羞的痕迹，可能是自己的，也可能是陈立农的，不对，总该不会是范丞丞的吧。

“诶。奇奇怪怪。”他跳下床，一颠一颠的蹦跶进浴室。

“It's OK~~~没时间去浪费，就连飞逝的光影都弥足珍贵~~~”洗澡男孩纵情歌唱。他今天还特地加了泡泡浴，给自己包了一个韩式毛巾卷在头上。

（陈内个农：what？只是OK？）  
（范内个丞：嘤嘤嘤…小俊可可爱爱。）

 

陈立农挑了一个林彦俊去学校的日子，把范丞丞接回了家。

“看见没，这张床就是你的定所了，除了上厕所之外，没我的监督不准乱跑。”

“你知道我闲不住的嘛！出来浇浇花看看电视总可以吧。”

“看电视可以，浇花就算了，我来。”陈立农把他扶到床上躺好，范丞丞用屁股使劲弹了弹这熟悉又舒服的床垫，是真的闲不住。

“说了别乱动！”

“我就是试试看有没有松动的痕迹。”

“白痴。”

“陈医生紧张什么。”

“谁晓得你又犯什么幼稚。”

“我要查案啊！”

“查吧查吧，随便查。”

“嘿嘿，说真的，今天走一个嘛。”

“别想，好好休息。”

“陈立农你这个人。”

“我好得很。”陈立农换了身衣服，走出去做晚饭。“一会洗澡的时候帮你弄。”

 

林彦俊躺在宿舍床上听着室友们你一言我一语的聊游戏心得。他也插不上话，毕竟是游戏黑洞。

“好了，早点休息吧，明天《宪法学》老师肯定点名。”

“我要坐在林彦俊旁边享受美女们的瞩目，你们都别跟我抢。”

“我看你只有帮着人家收情书的份儿吧。”

“你们真是蠢笨，我这是合理捡漏。”

“不要开我玩笑惹。”林彦俊从床帘里探出一个小脑袋和一条细胳膊。“我关灯了。”

 

那么，范警官不在的这几天里，林彦俊和陈立农有没有再次发生关系呢？

据1号知情人爆料：个么我晚上出来上厕所啊，就听到楼上的卫生间水流声还哗哗的，好浪费的哟！不仅如此，我们这个楼啊隔音不好，有什么动静都能听到喂，简直激烈的不要不要的。

据2号知情人爆料：陈医生哦最近来我这里买早点的时候居然带豆浆了，他以前从来都不买的呀，就是老三样，是不是最近换口味了呀？

据3号知情人爆料：咳咳，我还要赶着回去码字，就快点说了啊，陈立农和林彦俊啊，简直是让妈妈羞红了脸，两个人从床上到地毯，从卧室到阳台，一晚上不止一……哎哎哎！你别录音啊，我先走了！你管我是谁！Taxi！

 

无奈摊手。

 

 

周五晚上，（在范丞丞的软磨硬泡下）陈立农开车带范丞丞一起去学校接林彦俊。

今天两个人很奇怪也很有默契的，都穿的非常的、非常的、非常的，帅。

陈立农戴了一副飞行员眼镜，刘海梳起来，侧面头发剪短，米色风衣刚刚过膝，衣角被他的长腿走路带风吹起。

范丞丞（挂着绷带）的牛仔外套十分清爽，三七分的刘海稍稍有点长，左耳一条铆钉耳链快要垂到肩膀，没有（不良），只差一根（警棍）。

即便如此，范警官的手还要搭在陈医生肩膀上装酷，两个人站在生活区门口，气场仿佛自带一个剧组。

林彦俊和室友说说笑笑走出来，不晓得听到了什么有趣的事情，那个酒窝深的喂，不仅跺脚，还前仰后合。

“小俊。”  
“阿俊。”

两个人几乎异口同声。

林彦俊跟室友拜拜之后朝他俩这边一路小跑。

他红着脸不敢直视陈立农，没想到注意力却被范丞丞的绷带吸引住了。

“你怎么搞的？没睡醒摔得吗？”林彦俊看见范丞丞就条件反射先怼一发。

“我这是工伤。”

“切，大笨蛋，独臂大侠！”

“你看我说什么？”范丞丞告状一样的抓住陈立农。“这个小崽子真是越来越过分。”

“你俩别在学校门口丢人了。”

“也不知道慰问一下哥哥。”范丞丞突然就很委屈。

“我有好好吃饭，也有好好听你的话。你好好休养，别出什么岔子了。”林彦俊扶住范丞丞的另一只胳膊，却不小心碰到了陈立农的手，两个人的指尖轻轻拉扯了一下。

“周末我照顾你。”

范丞丞把头靠在林彦俊肩膀上装哭。

“独臂大侠，乖啦。”林彦俊摸了摸范丞丞的头。

 

秋风有点凉。

 

周六晚上刚好轮到陈立农上大夜班。为了保证状态，他中午吃过饭之后就睡了。

林彦俊在房间看书，偶尔从客厅里拿点零食进去。范丞丞则看了一下午动画片，是他最爱的柯南，他总觉得自己的智商和名侦探不相上下。

陈立农睡起来就走了，也没顾上吃晚饭，范丞丞就随便叫了必胜客的外卖，点了个难吃的榴莲披萨套餐。

林彦俊做贼一样的偷了两块披萨就要回房间里吃。

“放下。”范警官眼睛盯着电视机，余光扫着林彦俊。

“干嘛，不让我吃喔？”屁孩还是怂怂的放下了。

“吃我嘴短，睡我男票，小子，你不跟我解释一下？”

“你让我及时行乐的！”不谙世事的小白兔一下子就被警官炸出了真相。

“嚯。”范丞丞还真没想到这屁孩居然如此义正严辞。

“对不起啦。”林彦俊还是乖乖示弱了。

“你说我都知道了，以后还怎么愉快面对陈立农啊。”范丞丞心是真的痛，他不知道自己的半推半是想好了还是脑子一热，总之现在有点后悔。

“那……”

林彦俊很饿，他拿起榴莲披萨咬了一口。然后发出了蚊子哼哼一般的回应。

“那我也让你上，你们就扯平了。”


End file.
